heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.10 - Coffee and Donuts
The sun is shining, and finally, for a day at the least, the sun is shining and it's breaking 70'F! Windows are opening around the school and spring fever is in the air. Thankfully, the boarding school can afford to be a little lax in terms of hours of instruction. There are some classes that can be made up on rainy weekends and the like, lending something of a more comfortable air around the Institute. After all, the students are gifted, and in some cases more than just their particular 'gifts'. Now, however, it's too long in coming, and even though the blue, fuzzy elf feels the tug towards the out-of-doors, to feel the sun's warmth on his indigo furred skin, there are a few matters of school/mutant importance that have to be discussed. Information conveyed. And thus, with two cups of coffee in hand and a box of donuts wrapped in his tail, he catches the door and knocks quickly before *bamfing* inside. At least he knocked! "Guten Morgen, Scott.. I brought donuts." Scott Summers is busy shifting his attention between his computer screen and the notes he is scribbling on a pad of paper. Kurt's knock-bamf entrance seems to garner little initial response from the leader of the X-men. In fact, for a brief moment, it's only clear that he's noticed Kurt when he stops writing upon his notepad in mid-scrawl. Slowly he looks up with a stone face, but polite speaking voice. "That's very thoughtful of your Kurt." Kurt places a cup of coffee on the desk as his tail swings around to place the donuts next to them. Entenmann's.. so there are 3 powder, 3 chocolate and 2 (ahem) cinnamon and sugar covered. He offers a little bit of a shrug should Scott notice it.. and a grin. Once that's set, the elf 'perches' on one of the chairs, both hands now wrapping around his mug of coffee. "I wanted to speak with you about a few things.. one now a great deal more important than the others." Nope, not asking if the other man actually has time for this. "It is about the perception of a great deal of mutant research happening, und not by the 'good guys'." Scott sets his pen down and rubs his hands together slowly, lacing his fingers intermittently. As of yet, he makes no move for either the donuts or his cup of coffee. He seems to consider Kurt's comments and sits back in his leather chair before bringing one leg over the other and folding his hands in his lap. "Are we worried about the testing or the perception? Those are two highly different things." Kurt exhales softly, now that he's gained Scott's attention. His forearms rest upon knees, and those yellow eyes blink once before he nods. "Ja. Both. The last bit of .. excitement I was involved in was the transfer of specimens to a mutant research base in Kashmir." Beat. "Those specimens are now downstairs, as well as the research that had accompanied it." A sip of that life-granting liquid is taken, and Kurt continues, "It is not only the sentinels, then, mein freund, that are coming up. I took a few of us out to Kashmir on a tip.. und there were more machines there, though not programmed yet like the Sentinels. Doug pulled the records, as much as could before the base was destroyed, but.." and here, the elf shakes his head. "The trade is alive und well. Even in the City.. und it concerns me. Deeply." Scott answers his last remark first. "Naturally. It concerns all of us. It's why we're here." He then goes back to the first part of Kurt's comments with a few questions of his own. "Describe specifically what you mean by specimens? In regards to the research, what forms are the research materials in? What specific information do we have regarding the persons who created and carried out these programs?" "In jars. Downstairs. In the bio-lab's refrigerator." There, at least that was easy enough to answer. Now, however, his tail swings around to take his mug as he uses his fingers to count off. "Every mission I have gone to, with or without you, I have made sure I have taken the research. From the Ukraine to.. Kashmir. Und the few smaller things I have done on my own." Kurt pauses, before, "That is a total of about five.. or six different places with research. As to what, well.." and a shrug gives his shoulders rise. "I don't know to what end. Not yet. I do know the mob is.." Beat. ".. was part of the delivery system to Kashmir. Highest bidder. Where they got .." the mutants.. ".. their victims, I don't know. Or who they are, yet." Scott nods gravely before wetting his lips with his tongue. He pauses still, taking in the information. "I guess I mean to say what, precisely, is inside the jars? What do you mean when you say specimens? What are we talking about here?" He sighs, at the mention of the mob. "What does the mob have to gain by getting involved in this? Usually, and I'm just going off of what I know about the mafia, they generally look to exploit for monetary means. Most of these groups are looking to eradicate mutants. At least on the surface, it's an odd connection." "I haven't honestly looked inside the jars," Kurt offers softly. "They are sealed. I was hoping Beast would take a look." It's no secret that such things disturb the elf; it's hard to see everything they've seen and not be affected by it somehow. Some just cope diffently. "The research that I took from the Ukraine are in paper. I assume it was looked over." Kurt smiles wanly, "My Ukranian is lacking, sadly." But! "Everything else is electronic. Presumably Doug uploaded everything else.. und the research with the specimens was on a dongle." Nodding slowly, a soft exhale in a sigh is given. "Money. Moving into an area that perhaps they believe they can exploit? We do have our share of the.. disaffected. The lost souls." And they're easy pickings. "I should tell you that my mother is involved in tracking down some of this research." There, a smile raises again, but it's nowhere near amused. It's more.. sad. "She was the reason I'd corrected myself. She took out a good number of mob that were responsible for attempting to sell the specimens to Kashmir." "The Ukrainian documents have been filed and analyzed. But that's good news about the new material. Please contact Doug and inform him I'd like him to analyze everything he can and I would like him to please give me a report as soon as possible to share with the rest of the X-men." Scott's head bounces a bit side to side slowly as he considers the bit about the mafia, "Perhaps there's something that I'm not seeing. It's a dangerous proposition for them, and unwise. I just don't think there's money to be made and over the years they've shown money to be their only concern. Those who fund these labs have far more worrying ideals about racial purity. They're not really into money. I could be wrong, and it wouldn't be the first time, but something seems off to me." Scott nods as Kurt discusses his mother. "I discussed some information about your mother with Amanda. What's your read on her? Your mother, I mean?" Kurt nods his head as Scott mulls things over aloud. There's nothing there that needs elaboration, which is exactly what he expects from his friend and team leader. Except perhaps for one point, "They deal in flesh, mein freund. Prostitutes, drug rings und moving such things across state und international lines." Which hearkens back to 'disaffected' and possibly 'vulnerable'. But, as he'd brought her up, it's only fair, truly, to talk about his mother. It's not easy, but.. "Mother.. she was the one who gave me the tip about Kashmir, actually. I didn't know it at the time, but.. und when I saw her later, she was not trying to set us up, but, in her words, 'To open my eyes to what is going on to our kind'." Kurt takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "She doesn't wish us ill, but neither does she agree with our most basic methods. Our goals differ but slightly. Hers, those who do us ill should die. Ours, well.." and he shrugs. There is, however, something to be said in her defense. "She was the one who gave me the specimens that are in the refrigerator. I'd gotten in the middle of a 'buy' on the harbor in New York und took them.. Mother then took them from me und the money used for payment. She has the money, und after some unpleasantness, we have the research und specimens." So, in effect, "She may, one day, be an ally to us.. but only with our open eyes, knowing her for who she is." "True, but they don't normally deal in the extermination of races and genocide. Usually they stay out of political matters such as these." Scott listens carefully to Kurt's discussion about his mother. "Look, I'm just going to be perfectly frank and honest with you. We've made a habit of dealing with those who straddle the line between black and white before, and for good reason. In many circumstances our alliances have proven helpful to our overall aim. That being said, I don't trust your mother. While she might be an ally to us someday, as you say, I have not yet been convinced. I ask that you proceed cautiously with her and keep us and our ideals on a need to know basis." "Mother knows I will not kill." The statement comes out as a fact. There's no grey areas, as far as Kurt is concerned. "Und she wishes that it was otherwise, but it is not." He looks away, and down, "As for what I know of her, she will not hesitate to kill. Und, remarkably, she has grown fond of me, und has declared that if I was ever harmed, she would .. have words with the one who had done such." Words. Sure. Kurt looks back, and his expression is sober. "I do not trust her either, mein freund. But that does not mean I will ignore her presence; und I will keep trying to convince her there is a better way." Shifting in his spot, Kurt's coffee comes round again, and he takes the mug from his tail to sip the now cooled liquid. "Und, on a side note, Amanda und I will be doing more training of the new students. She's already taken a small group into the Danger Room, und I have been working with a couple of them on basic exercises of coordination und anticipation." Gymnastics. "Not to mention flexibility." Scott decides to let the conversation about his mother go. Were he in the same position, he'd feel the same way as Kurt, but the simple fact is that he is not in that situation. Scott must look out for the rest of the students. Scott nods at the mention of Amanda, "Yes, she talked to me about that. I appreciate the help and look forward to seeing how the kids do. I think you'll both do a fine job." It would be insulting to Kurt to say the least to even begin to insinuate that he doesn't have the best interests of the school in mind. He knows the importance of the school, both in the incorporation of values and as a safe haven in which to learn. He could even be considered a mutant-bigot as his preferences always goes towards that gene before any other. "She saw the need to do some basic work too, ja. Und she takes a slightly different approach, as you know." Upon the subject of Amanda, the tension in Kurt's shoulders ease a bit. She's a comfortable topic of conversation. "We both decided it was necessary. I had mentioned to her how.. distressed I was when I spoke with Jocelyn months ago, und.. she was a bit doubtful about our ability to keep everyone safe." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly again, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last. "I have decided that if these children were going to be put in harms way, they need to learn our way, rather than assuming what they are doing is correct. Und, in that? Session after session, like we had to endure." And probably Scott more, as Kurt hadn't attended the Institute as a student. "Starting at level one." "I'd agree with Amanda. And I'm glad you seem to have come around a bit on your feelings from a few months ago." Scott nods, "And I'm glad you and Amanda have chosen to help. I think you'll be a great asset to each of the students. At the end of the day it is a process, and it is our job to ensure they are as prepared as possible. "I said 'if', mein freund. Not 'when'," Kurt softly and gently reminds Scott. "Do I approve? Nein. Will I do all that I can to keep them safe at home? Ja. Do I understand that one day there will be a need for them to fall into harm's way? Ja.. but before that happens, they must have the training. It will be long und boring." Now, Kurt begins to rise from his crouch and gestures towards the box of donuts. "You need to keep your strength, so I will leave those with you." He finishes the last of his mug before he continues, "But I have a few things that sadly need my attention." Beat. "Oh.. und I am organizing the Memorial Day picnic. I will be asking Bobby to run 'mutant ball'. It will be fun." As abruptly as he arrived, Kurt departs in a cloud of brimstone. *bamf* Scott exhales, shakes his head, and begins taking notes again. Category:Log